List of indoor arenas in the United States
This is a list of indoor arenas in the United States. List of largest municipal and privately-owned arenas in the United States by seating capacity This is a list of seating capacities for sports and entertainment arenas in the United States with at least 3,000 seats. The list is composed mostly of arenas that house sports teams (basketball, ice hockey and arena football) and serve as indoor venues for concerts and expositions. The arenas in this table are ranked by maximum capacity. Domed stadiums (such as the Superdome in New Orleans and the U.S. Bank Stadium in Minneapolis) are excluded from this list. *Rows shaded in yellow indicates arena is permanent home to an NBA (National Basketball Association) and/or NHL (National Hockey League) franchise. Future Historic Note: "Historic" denotes either demolished, not in practical use or unused. *Amway Arena – Orlando, Florida *ARCO Arena (First) – Sacramento, California *Bayfront Arena – St. Petersburg, Florida *Boston Garden – Boston *Bradley Center – Milwaukee (also known as BMO Harris Bradley Center) *Britt Brown Arena at Kansas Coliseum – Valley Center, Kansas *Brown County Veterans Memorial Arena – Green Bay, Wisconsin *Buffalo Memorial Auditorium – Buffalo, New York *Capital Centre – Landover, Maryland (also known as USAir Arena and US Airways Arena during its existence) *Charlotte Coliseum – Charlotte, North Carolina *Chicago Coliseum – Chicago *Chicago Stadium – Chicago *Civic Arena – Pittsburgh (also known as Mellon Arena) *Cleveland Arena – Cleveland, Ohio *Coconut Grove Convention Center – Miami (formerly known as the Dinner Key Auditorium) *Coliseum at Richfield – Richfield, Ohio *Compaq Center – Houston (formerly known as The Summit; now the main worship center for Lakewood Church) *Curtis Hixon Hall – Tampa, Florida *Denver Coliseum – Denver *Duquesne Gardens – Pittsburgh *The Forum – Inglewood, California (also known as the Great Western Forum) *Hara Arena – Trotwood, Ohio *HemisFair Arena – San Antonio, Texas *Hollywood Sportatorium – Pembroke Pines, Florida *International Amphitheatre – Chicago *Island Garden – West Hempstead, New York (original arena demolished in 1973) *Jacksonville Memorial Coliseum – Jacksonville, Florida *Joe Louis Arena – Detroit *Kiel Auditorium – St. Louis, Missouri (Enterprise Center stands on the site) *Kingdome – Seattle *Long Island Arena – Commack, New York *Los Angeles Memorial Sports Arena – Los Angeles *Madison Square Garden (second) – New York (built on the site of the first Madison Square Garden; the New York Life Building now stands on the site) *Madison Square Garden (third) – New York (demolished in 1968; used as a parking lot until One Worldwide Plaza was built on the site in 1989) ** Note: The first Madison Square Garden was not an indoor arena. Although used for many sports, it had no roof. *Market Square Arena – Indianapolis *McNichols Sports Arena – Denver, Colorado *Metropolitan Sports Center – Bloomington, Minnesota *Mid-South Coliseum – Memphis, Tennessee *Minneapolis Auditorium – Minneapolis *Motor Square Garden – Pittsburgh *Municipal Auditorium – New Orleans *New Haven Veterans Memorial Coliseum – New Haven, Connecticut *Olympia Stadium – Detroit *Omni Coliseum – Atlanta (State Farm Arena now stands on the site) *Philadelphia Arena – Philadelphia *Philadelphia Civic Center – Philadelphia *Philadelphia Convention Hall – Philadelphia *Pyramid Arena – Memphis, Tennessee (now a Bass Pro Shops megastore) *San Francisco Civic Auditorium – San Francisco *St. Louis Arena – St. Louis, Missouri (also known as the Checkerdome) *St. Paul Civic Center – Saint Paul, Minnesota *Salt Palace – Salt Lake City *Sam Houston Coliseum – Houston *Sleep Train Arena – Sacramento, California (also known as the second ARCO Arena, and later as Power Balance Pavilion) *The Spectrum – Philadelphia (also known as CoreStates Spectrum, First Union Spectrum and Wachovia Spectrum) *Teaneck Armory – Teaneck, New Jersey *War Memorial Gymnasium – San Francisco *Washington Coliseum – Washington, D.C. (formerly Uline Arena) List of largest university-owned sports arenas in the United States by seating capacity This table includes the 50 largest indoor arenas which are owned and operated by universities and colleges and serve as home to college sports teams. Arenas which are shared by both pro and college teams, appear on the table of municipal arenas above. Domed stadiums are excluded from this list, with the exception of those which can be configured to serve as the home of major college basketball programs (i.e. the Carrier Dome). See also * List of NCAA Division I basketball arenas * List of NCAA Division I ice hockey arenas * List of indoor arenas by capacity * List of U.S. stadiums by capacity References Category:Lists Category:Indoor arenas in the United States Indoor arenas United States